Dragon Ball: A Family's Legacy
by LastationLover5000
Summary: Two years after the return of Freeza, an old evil rears its head once again. Driven by a desire for revenge against the Saiyans, planet Earth is under siege: target, Son Goku and Vegeta! Will the Saiyans be able stand up towards this new threat, or will Freeza's handiwork be finished by an unlikely foe?
1. An Old Score

Among the most feared beings in the universe was an organization known as 'Freeza's Army'. Led by the cruel space tyrant known as Freeza, this empire — though more of a glorified mafia organization than a bona fide 'army' — was involved in what could only be described as planet trafficking. They would attack planets, kill all of the native inhabitants, priming the planet for use by the highest bidder. The Galactic Freeza Army enslaved various races to employ as mercenaries; the Miyabitans of planet Miyabita, the Ankokians from the planet of Darkness, and the Saiyans, from planet Vegeta, to simply name a few.

However, races that Freeza found to be worthless were exterminated, members of the species murdered, their homes and planets razed to the ground. There were rarely any survivors, and those who survived the initial attack were either killed when discovered by the Army, killed by the new inhabitants of their planet, or enslaved by Freeza's Army.

And yet some races manage to flee the ensuing destruction, some survivors make it off of their home planet and fly off into the abyss, praying to their gods for safety. The Komuians, from the planet Komu, are one such race. Their planet was attacked by the ruthless Saiyans; many of their number brutally killed. However, the Komuians were an intelligent species with a well developed society. The survivors, no more than five, had managed to take what remained of their spaceships and flee from their planet, easily outstripping the Attack Pods used by the Army.

During their escape, the Komuians were overcome by a desire for revenge; they had been a peaceful race before the attack on their homeworld, and the injustice of it sparked a desire to get even, to make things right. And they wanted something that quite a few races in the galaxy would have wanted as well.

Revenge on the Saiyans for the atrocities they committed.

And so the Komuians delved into research; they wanted to know their enemy, and managed to procure files from Freeza's Army — some time after Freeza's defeat on Earth for the first time — and discovered something shocking. The Saiyan race was nearly all but extinct. Freeza himself, the tyrant they had worked for, had all but exterminated the species, and those that remained had holed up on Planet 877, better known to the inhabitants as 'Earth'. But soon something else even more intriguing to the survivors of planet Komu came to light.

The emergence of a 'Super Saiyan', a technique often spoken about in ancient Saiyan folklore, and the Dragon Balls that were active on planet Earth. It was these two factors that the Komuians were eager to factor into their revenge. And so, in haste, they finally set out for Planet Earth.

* * *

 **Planet Earth, Age 780; Diablo Desert**

"He's late..." A hooded figured stood in the cool night air of the Diablo Desert, his voice, gravelly and deep, was the only audible sound. His face and body were invisible, masked by the darkness of the night and the shadow cast over his face by the hood of his cloak. The only noticeable thing about him was his height; he stood at the height of an average human, and with the cloak, could have passed for one. Breathing in deeply, the figure wondered how long it had been since he'd breathed in such crisp air; fleeing to backwater planet after backwater planet, Earth was quite literally a breath of fresh air.

A rustling sound finally got his attention.

"Venga, sir!" A lighter voice, hinting at a younger individual, called out to him. Another cloaked individual, shorter, landed next to him, holding a large sack over his back. He knelt before his superior, holding the pack out to him. The one called Venga stepped forward, taking the satchel from the younger arrival, revealing a light blue hand with sharp nails.

"You're late, Pacul," He said coolly, and turned the bag upside down. Tumbling out of it were seven small spheres, orange in colour with a varying number of glowing red stars floating in the center. "So these are the Dragon Balls..." Picking one up, he turned it over in his hand; it felt like spun glass. They didn't seem remarkable. From a distance, one could even mistake them for just ordinary glass balls. Though he supposed there was some merit to a disguise like that.

"I-I'm terribly sorry...!" Pacul replied apologetically. "These orbs themselves, despite being easy to find on a Radar, weren't quite so easy to acquire. At least three were resting at the bottom of the ocean across the planet. We had to construct craft that could withstand the pressure of the waters. I'm sorry, sir, I should have brought them to you sooner!"

"No matter, we have what we need now," Venga stood up to his full height, and extended his hands out over the Dragon Balls. Clearing his throat, he spoke clearly, "Dragon God! By your name, I summon you forth! Shénlóng!"

There was a flash of light and a clap of sound like thunder. The orange Dragon Balls flashed with a blinding yellow light, which shot upwards into the sky like lightning. It began to coil in the air, wounding itself in the sky as it took form, solidifying into the imposing shape of Shénlóng, the Dragon God. The force of his arrival created a giant gust of wind, the likes of which caused the cloaks and hoods of the two strangers to billow. The hoods were blown off, revealing nearly identical pale blue-faces, the only difference being age. The aliens had sharp eyes with slits for pupils, pointed ears, and ridges that began from the forehead down their skull and neck. On their cheeks were singular whisker-like antennae.

Despite having summoned such a figure, neither Pacul no Venga showed any signs of shock. They had prepared for this, staked the honour of their race on this moment.

Shénlóng spoke, and when he did, his voiced boomed across the desert; the very vibrations felt like they would shake the dunes of sand that peppered the arid location. "You, who have gathered the seven Dragon Balls. Reflect upon your desires; I will grant you three!"

"Three wishes..." Venga mused, moving a hand along his chin. "That may be more than we need. Now how to phrase this...?"

"Hadn't we decided on the wish before we arrived, sir?" Pacul inquired.

"We had...until something else came to light in our research," Venga explained. "You see...there's more to the Super Saiyan than we originally thought. There's a way to push it a step further, a way to push yourself beyond the mortal limit; to become a Super Saiyan God! Two of the surviving Saiyans, Son Goku and the prince Vegeta, have acquired this state of being already. I believe, if we are to kill them, we will need to revive not just a Saiyan with the potential to master that form, but additional Saiyans, to push our focal Saiyan into that dimension."

It was clear that Venga had researched deep into the Super Saiyan legend. He had also observed the comings and goings of Earth in the past few years, and the methods of creating a Super Saiyan God were known to him. They were going to need more than one Saiyan; they would need to revive six.

"So much speaking and yet no wishes!" Shénlóng growled from deep within his throat, irritated. "You try my patience. Speak your wishes!"

"Right, right," Venga replied casually; the threat of the Dragon God did not faze him in the slightest. "Shénlóng! My first wish is for you to revive five Saiyans, and transport them here! I do not particularly care from which Age; we merely need five Saiyans alive and well! Can you do this!?"

There was a moment of silence, and then the Dragon God spoke again. "I can. I will bring forth five Saiyans who fell in battle, and bring them here." The Shénlóng's eyes began to glow a vibrant crimson, and within moments, five unconscious bodies, dressed in the Battle Jacket's of Freeza's Army, fell to Earth, landing on the desert sands. The Saiyans looked dazed and confused, but even moreso when they saw the towering Dragon that floated above their heads. "Your first wish is granted! You have one wish remaining!"

"Reviving multiple people must drain his energy more than other wishes," Venga concluded. But he knew what his next wish would be. They had decided on it long ago, when they heard that the Saiyan Son Goku, otherwise known as Kakarot, had defeated the tyrant Freeza. The Komuians had come to a conclusion; that his family might have the potential to become some of the strongest in the universe, if used correctly.

"With our final wish...revive Raditz, brother of Son Goku!"

"..." Shénlóng was silent for another moment, before speaking again. "That wish is ill-advised. That person's physical body was left with a gaping hole in his abdomen. Reviving him to a body such as that would only lead to his death once more."

"That is a nonissue." Venga waved it off. "Komuian technology has rejuvenation tanks that rival; nay, surpass, that of Freeza's Army. We will be more than capable of restoring that body to its full strength. Shénlóng, that is my final wish! Grant it!"

With his eyes glowing a final time, the Dragon granted Venga's wish. Materializing in front of them was the wounded form of the Saiyan Raditz; he seemed unconcious, being revived directly from the Afterlife into a body with a gaping hole in it was a huge mental shock. The hole, a leftover from the Makankōsappō from the Namekian Piccolo, was already bleeding out again. As soon as Raditz had appeared, Shénlóng's eyes ceased to glow.

"Your wish has been granted! Fare thee well!" Shénlóng vanished in a flash of the light, and the light engulfed the Dragon Balls, which began to rise. They hovered high above the desert, and with the sound of an exploding firecracker, the orbs split off in seven directions, covering the globe.

"And phase one is complete," Venga breathed a sigh of satisfaction. "Pacul! Conduct a stabilization process on Raditz! We can't let him die on us just yet! As for the other Saiyans, let's return to the ship with them. We'll proceed with the beginnings of phase two!"

* * *

 **Komuian Spaceship, Orbiting Earth; Rejuvenation Room**

Placed directly in the center of the medical room was a very large tank. Strapped to large wires and cords, the tank was receiving large amounts of electrical power to fuel its regenerative processes. Within the tank was a blue-green liquid, similar to the rejuvenation tanks used by Freeza's Army. The Komuians had obtained the blueprints from the Galatic Freeza Army while garnering information on the Saiyans, and using their superior technological prowess, constructed and upgraded the tanks to fit their own specifications.

And floating within this singular tank was Raditz, deprived of his armor, and strapped to a breathing apparatus. Unconscious though he was, the liquid within the tank was already beginning to make repairs to the Saiyan's body, the hole that had been left in his abdomen was beginning to close. One of the Komuians present, named Jōn, was monitoring the formerly deceased Saiyan's vitals.

"It's a good thing we were able to apply basic first-aid in the field and stabilize him," The physician muttered to himself, his hands moving along a floating, holographic keyboard. "We very well could have lost him otherwise. Whatever technique did this to him had to be remarkable."

There was a whirring sound as one of the electronic metal doors that led to the Rejuvenation Room opened, and Venga stepped through, his dark cloak billowing ominously behind him, giving him the appearance of an overgrown bat. His slit eyes swept over the Rejuvenation Tank, examining the being inside. The liquid within the tank was doing wonders for restoring his body back to its former pristine state; the Komuian couldn't help but grin. So long as the body didn't show any side-effects, phase two was well underway.

"I'm glad to see the body's recuperation is coming along nicely," said Venga, moving his hand along the glass of the tank. "To be honest, when he was revived with this horrific wound, part of me feared for his life."

"Venga, sir, I may be speaking out of turn, but I have to ask," Jōn approached the man tentatively. "Our goal, in the end, is the destruction of the Saiyan race! Why are we relying on the power of the bastards who killed our people!? If we were going to use the Dragon Balls, wouldn't it have been more prudent to revive a threat that wasn't quite so close to home? There are dozens of species out there who loathe the Saiyans! The people of planet Acheron, for example, would have been more than pleased to lend their support to our cause! I implore you to reconsider, sir!"

"You're still young, Jōn," Venga replied, and this was true. The Komuian race had a lifespan of around three centuries; Jōn, at the age of 80, was practically a teenager to them. "You don't know the Saiyans like I do. The Saiyan race are natural-born fighters; thousands of years of evolution have primed them for a life of battle. They revel in killing and bathe in blood. Even in the midst of battle, they can grow stronger, adapt, and surpass their opponent when they should be inches away from death. There is no other species alive with this kind of raw combat potential."

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't understand what you're implying," said Jōn, who had to admit, that simply made reviving this particular Saiyan all the more dangerous.

"The only proper way to counter a Saiyan, is with another Saiyan," Venga gently tapped the glass dome of the Rejuvenation Chamber once more. "After analyzing the data on the history of Son Goku's family, I can conclude that both he and Vegeta share a similar amount of latent potential. My own logic follows that their family members are not far behind. Look at the eldest child, or the two younger ones. Remarkable potential at such young ages. So then the idea came to me; if I could revive a member of the Son family, our dreams of revenge would finally come to fruition."

"But why him?" Jōn gestured to Raditz. "Son Goku had a father, didn't he?" For emphasis, the younger Komuian drew up a holographic screen, showing profiles from the databases of Freeza's Army's databases; on the screen was an image of a man with spiky black hair, a serious expression, and a jagged scar. The words were written in, not in the common language, but the language used by the Freeza Army. "Burdock, wasn't it? Remarkable for a low-class warrior, and certainly stronger than his oldest son!"

"And yet he was blinded by his own love for his family," Venga waved this off irritably. "Both he and Son Goku's mother sent the boy off Vegeta out of concern for his safety; they could never be convinced to fight and kill him, much less the remaining Saiyan scourge."

"Why not attempt to control him?" Jōn interjected. "We have the technology!"

"Mind control can be broken with a sufficiently strong will, and Burdock was anything but mentally weak," Venga replied. "But Raditz...he has every reason to want to avenge himself. He was killed by his own brother, and disregarded by his comrade, Vegeta. With that singular goal in mind, he will be a tool we can use very well."

Jōn frowned, his whiskers drooping with his mood. As if keen to find some hole in the plan, he frantically racked his brain for another point of contention. "...What about the other Saiyans? The ones you revived? Are they content go along with the plan?"

"Ahh, the others," Venga mused, smiling dryly. "Well, you know Saiyans. Independent as they are. But their leader was surprisingly easy to convince. It turns out the Dragon revived a squad of Saiyans that had known each other in life. Their squad leader, Sera, is as battle hungry as any Saiyan. I merely convinced that I would be able to provide her with strong opponents. It didn't take much doing."

Jōn opened his mouth as if to argue, but whatever he intended to say was drowned out by a blaring beeping noise. The two Komuians looked at the machine; the red bulb at the peak of the curved metal dome was flashing red. This was a good sign, contrary to how Earthling's would perceive a flashing red light accompanied by a large siren.

"He's ready!" Venga crowed, and the physician at his side pressed a holographic switch; the breathing apparatus inside Raditz's mouth disconnected as the liquid begin to drain, returning to a recycling tank for future re-usage. As the last drops of liquid drained to the bottom, the bare form of Raditz, still drenched in the healing liquid, was left sitting in the machine as the glass bubble began to open.

The silence was palpable. Had the healing process gone off without a hitch — and there was no reason it shouldn't have, with Komuian technology — Raditz would be awakening at any moment. Neither Venga nor Jōn moved; would Raditz moved, or was he a corpse? A full two minutes had elapsed before they noticed any results. The Saiyan within the tank began to stir, as if awakening from a long sleep, and his eyes opened.

The first immediate thought was where he was? This wasn't Hell, that couldn't be it. Hell was quite different; this was mechanical, almost as if he was back on the spaceship of Freeza's Army, or perhaps one of their bases. Was that it? He lifted a hand, and clenched his fist.

"This sensation..." He thought to himself, his eyes narrowing. "It's flesh...my flesh and blood. Not a soul, but a real, physical body!" Excitement coursed through him. He had no idea how it had happened, but he had returned to life, reanimated from his cold oblivion that his own younger brother and that Namekian had thrown him into. "A-Alive!" The Saiyan breathed, speaking aloud for the first time in decades. "I'M ALIVE!"

"Welcome back to the World of the Living," Venga said conversationally, smiling a cold smile that did not reach his eyes. "You have been revived, Raditz, by a combination of the Dragon Balls of Earth and Komuian technology. I'm sure you've noticed it by now; you haven't had a living body for several years now."

"Dragon Balls?" Raditz repeated. The words seemed to register with him. Hadn't he heard it before? Then he remembered. The Namekian had told him.

"Son Goku won't remain dead for long. On this planet, we have things called Dragon Balls. Once gathered, they can grant any single wish; even reviving the dead is a trifle matter for their powers."

That had been what he'd said, and Raditz had been thrilled to find out this information. He was sure his Saiyan comrades — Nappa and Vegeta — would arrive on Earth and revive him with the Dragon Balls, either before or after exterminating all life on that planet. It would appear he'd misjudged them.

"Yes, the Dragon Balls," continued the Komuian leader. "And yet we haven't revived you merely to show we could. We have a task for you, Raditz. It has been well over twenty years since your death, and you've been all but forgotten to allies and enemies alike. We offer you a second chance to take revenge on your transgressors and ours. Assist us."

"And what makes you think I'll assist you?" The Saiyan replied, as he lifted himself out of the healing tank, finally having collected himself. Stepping gingerly onto the metal floor, his tail wrapped around his waist akin to a belt; a Saiyan habit to keep their tails out of reach of potential aggressors.

"Because we can give you power," Venga replied simply. With a flourish of his cloak, he spread his arms dramatically. "Your potential is far from yet fully realized, Raditz, son of Burdock. Take our olive branch, and we can show you the power of a god the likes of which you can't scarcely imagine!"

The long-haired Saiyan was mulling it over in his head. If he sided with this lot, he didn't have anything to lose. He'd been dead for far too long; everything had changed. And as much as he hated to admit it, the offer of power, even from the assistance of these lower beings, was tempting to say the least. Grunting, he nodded.

"Excellent! Then we have an accord!" Venga clapped his hands. "Jōn. Raditz. Come. Let us commence with phase three. Within one year, we will return to Earth. Until then, we have much work to do!"

* * *

 **Planet Earth, Age 781, East District 439**

"Thanks for inviting us over, Chi-Chi," Bulma said, smiling as she entered the Son household. She was holding a young girl, barely a toddler, in her arms. Despite her young age, the girl had a shock of lavender hair that matched her mother's, and when the older woman had stepped into the threshold, she cooed happily.

"Oh don't mention it, Bulma," Chi-Chi waved off her friend's gratitude with a return smile. "You've invited us to the Western Capital enough that I figured I ought to go and return the favour. Besides," She walked over and bent forward, her onyx eyes surveying the child with great interest. "I haven't gotten a chance to meet little Bra here since you told me you had another child."

"I guess now's as good a time as any, isn't it?" The lavender haired mother replied as she took a seat. "I noticed a house on my way up; is that...?"

"Gohan and Videl's house, that's the one!" Chi-Chi said proudly. "Given the fact that they're married and they've got Pan now, Gohan said he couldn't live at our house forever. But I didn't want him moving too far away, so we reached a compromise! Daddy paid for the construction of their new little house right next to this one. Mr. Satan actually wanted to do it, but Daddy insisted."

"Oh, how is Pan?" Bulma asked eagerly. She hadn't forgotten how fortunate they were that Videl had been pregnant with the quarter-Saiyan child; she was instrumental in transforming Goku into a Super Saiyan God. Even if she didn't know it, the young girl was a hero.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" A female voice caught Bulma's attention. Standing in the doorway was a woman with ebony hair, cut to frame her face, and vivid sapphire eyes. Standing at her feet was a young girl with a shock of untidy black hair, already dressed in martial arts gi despite her young age. "Pan, go on and say hi to Miss Bulma."

"Videl!" The lavender-tressed older woman smiled brightly. "You're doing well!" Bulma placed her daughter gently on the ground, and the young girl tentatively approached Pan. Despite only being a year old, it was quite clear Bra was more aware than most infants. Unable to form true sentences yet, she merely walked curiously around Pan, who looked equally as curiously back.

"Momma! Baby!" The one year old said simply in a high pitched voice, gesturing eagerly towards Pan. The older Saiyan hybrid looked at Bra with equally curious eyes, inclining her head.

"Momma, who this?" Pan pointed at Bra, looking at her mother.

"She's a friend, sweetie," Videl knelt down, nudging Pan forward. "Why don't you go play?"

As if eager to take the invitation, Pan tugged on Bra's hand, pulling her towards another corner of the kitchen.

All three women laughed, before excitedly striking up conversation. It had been nearly a full year since they'd all started a gathering like this, and even without the rest, starting a catch-up session was always fun.

"So where's Gohan?" Bulma asked, looking over Videl's shoulder for her husband. "I know he can't possibly be away on some training trip."

"Oh no, nothing like that," Videl replied. "He's just finishing up a few papers for his next research conference; he said he'll be over in a few minutes, he only had to add the finishing touches to one of his research papers. Judging by how you phrased it, am I safe in assuming neither Goku nor Vegeta have returned?"

"As if!" Both wives snapped dangerously before Bulma continued. "I'm not surprised, to be honest, Vegeta and Goku have always been more interested in training than people, but this is ridiculous. Vegeta hasn't even seen our baby girl yet; she only knows her Papa from pictures."

"I know how you feel," Videl sighed. "We've shown Pan a few pictures of Goku here and there, so she knows what Grandpa looks like; but beyond that, she doesn't really know he exists. Gohan's not too happy about it either, but we know there's not much point in forcing Goku back before he's ready."

"I guess that's just how he is," Chi-Chi shrugged irritably. She was far from happy that her husband was taking an extended leave to train on an alien planet — God of Destruction or not, she liked to believe that she, as Goku's wife, and the rest of their family ranked a little higher on the totem pole than a temperamental cat god. She let out another dramatic sigh, before pushing herself up from the table. "Come on, everyone else should be getting here soon. We're not going to let our husbands ruin today, right girls?"

"Right!" The two other mothers replied in unison.

* * *

After having left the Son household to go outside, the fun was starting to begin. Chi-Chi had decided, after Bulma had thrown so many parties for them, it would be her turn to show everyone how the people of Mount Paozu had fun. Outside, the wilderness of the mountain had been completely tamed by Chi-Chi's aesthetic whim. Set on the cool grass were long, wooden tables, draped in orange cloth. Alongside one of the many tables was laden with food that Chi-Chi had cooked herself, having stayed up all night to cook; the aroma was filling the area, creating a mouthwatering atmosphere that would probably attract Goku from Beerus' planet if the food stayed out long enough.

Streamers, lamps, and other decorations were hung up by the trees and poles set around the party perimeter. The other guests were beginning to turn up in droves; Piccolo, Dende, Kuririn, 18, Marron, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar had made the trek up to the East District, either by Capsule vehicle or simply flying. Mr. Satan and Bulma's parents, due to prior engagements, hadn't been able to make it. Majin Bū, their former enemy turned comrade, was also unable to make an appearance; he had entered a long sleep a few years ago and was still unable to be awoken.

"I think this has to be a first," Kuririn remarked, looking casually around the refurbished East District. "All of us getting invited up here."

"Well, I figured it's only right," Chi-Chi said, laying out a few last minute touches to the table of food. "Bulma always invites us up to the Western Capital, but I've never been a hostess to anyone here. So, everyone, let's enjoy ourselves!"

There was a raucous cheering from a majority of the group, and without any further delay, began to let loose. With the exception of Piccolo and 18, the guests began to immediately perform a beeline towards the buffet table. With everyone stocking up on food, the fun and games began; talk turned to families, their recent accomplishments over the past year, and the atmosphere was rife with the joy of many.

"...and would you believe they actually made me the police chief?" Kuririn said, casually swigging from a glass. "I didn't even think I deserved it, but 18 sure is happy about it, aren't you honey?"

"Of course I am," replied the Cyborg coolly, though she was smiling, obviously proud of her husband's accomplishment. "A promotion means a pay raise."

"Heh heh..." The former monk started chuckling. He knew his wife was happy with his promotion, but ever since they'd been stuck living at his old teacher's house, she'd always been focused on money. Even when they used prize money she won from the Tenkaichi Budōkai — and the additional money she extorted from Mr. Satan — they were more than able to afford a better house, as well as multiple other luxuries.

Goten and Trunks were distractedly playing a surprisingly violent game of catch. Saiyan strength combined with a reinforced rubber ball made for a very dangerous projectile. It was only after several minutes of incessant, vigorous bouncing, both Bulma and Chi-Chi had enough, and angrily told their sons to take the ball a little further away from the immediate party area.

All in all, the party seemed to be progressing great. Chi-Chi, smiling contentedly, was already resolving to play hostess to a few more little soirées if this one proved successful.

However, unknown to the gathering of friends and family, danger was rapidly approaching.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So, here it is. the first 'chapter' of my new small story! This was originally intended to be a one-shot (and you'll notice it as you see the chapters come in), but the story wound up being 16,000+ words, so in the end, I had to split it up. I won't make this author's note too long a write (I have the real one ready for the final chapter), but since we're here, shall I explain the puns I'm using?_

 _Komuian comes from the Japanese word for "innocent" (無辜 muko). Miyabita is the Japanese word for 'elegant' (雅びた). I'm using "Miyabitan" to refer to Zarbon's race specifically, but I didn't mention that in the story just in case Toriyama names the species something entirely out of left field. "Ankokians" comes from the word "Ankoku-seijin" (暗黒星人) the name for Yakon's race. (This came from Dragon Ball Wiki, which is notorious for their inaccuracies, so I can't state the truth of this name. HOWEVER, a member of Yakon's race was seen in Freeza's army in the RoF tie-in manga.)_

 _"Venga" comes from the word "Venganza", Spanish for Vengeance. "Pacul" comes from "Culpa", Spanish for Guilt. "Jōn" is a pun on another Japanese word for "innocent", (淳良 junryō)._

 _"Sera" comes from the Japanese pronunciation word for "Celery" (セロリ serori). "Rambu" comes from the "Rambutan" (ランブータン rambutan) fruit. "Aki" comes from the "Akee" fruit (アキー acki). Ramu comes from the Japanese pronunciation of the English word 'Plum' (プラム Puramu). 'Wara' comes from 'suikawari' (西瓜割り suikawari'), or watermelon splitting._

 _Got all that? Good ^^ As always, let's thank Demod20 for a fantastic job at proofreading and reviewing my stories before I release them to the public._


	2. Reckoning

**Sol System, Approaching Earth  
**  
Flitting through space was a large craft, a craft that had flown through this star sector only a year prior. Inside, the pilot was looking outside the glass window of the cockpit, and could see a blue sphere looming in the foreground. A smile crossed the face of the pilot; he pressed a button to his left, activating the intercom.

" _My Lord Venga. We are approaching Earth. Please mobilise the forces._ "

The message reached Venga, who was sitting in the shadows of his own quarters, attempting to sleep, or at the very least, pretending to sleep while mulling over his own thoughts. Grinning in the dark, only the whites of his teeth were visible, fangs outlined in the dim lighting of the room. Shifting into a standing position, he chuckled. "Finally; the time for our revenge is about to commence."

It took the craft only ten minutes to reach the planet. After the turbulent descent through the atmosphere, the cooling ship deployed its landing gear; spindly legs which crashed into the dirt, firmly grounding the ship along a cliff-face. An exit opened within the side of the ship, and a ramp was deployed, crashing into the ground with a resounding thud.

" _All members of the Ranges, please report to the surface,_ " A cool, female voice sounded this time throughout the ship. The sound of stomping feet was heard as the forces moved throughout the ship, filing themselves out of the spacecraft. The first to file out were six figures, dressed in armor that resembled the Combat Jackets worn by Freeza's army. The differences were in the colour; each wore a Combat Jacket that was primarily jet black, with dark-green abdomen guards. The neck was built akin to a raised collar, and each soldier wore a jumpsuit underneath, also jet black.

Heading the pack was Raditz, taking in the scenery. "Earth...it's hard to be believe it's been two decades," The Saiyan warrior's eyes scanned the barren wasteland. He could feel everything now; the _ki_ signatures buzzing around on the planet like flies. And yet, off in the distance, several strong powers were gathered in one area. "Of course, Kakarot wouldn't have laid waste to this planet. Pathetic."

"Kakarot..." A woman, Sera, stepped up next to Raditz; she was beautiful, for a Saiyan. Her eyes were sharp and narrow, with her skin a tan tinge. Her hair, spiky and black like all Saiyans, was combed back with only a single bang hanging down over her right eye. Her armor, in addition to the normal plates, had a cloth sash worn from the waist down. "That's your little brother, isn't it? The traitor?"

"He's the one we're here to kill," interjected another Saiyan; a male, with a long mane on shaggy black hair, as well as facial hair that made it resemble a legitimate lion's mane. Shaking his disheveled hair, he sighed. "All of this work to put down a rat."

"It's necessary, isn't it, Rambu?" A younger male Saiyan, with shorter hair spiked towards the side, replied, placing his hand on the shoulder of the taller Saiyan. "After all, these Komuians gave us the power we're going to need to claim our stake in the universe. The first step is to wipe out other threats like these; this dirtball is just a stepping stone."

The other two Saiyans, a burly, bald-headed one with a scar extending from his cheek down past his collarbone — the rest obscured by his jumpsuit — and another woman, who wore her hair long to her waist, remained silent.

Venga stepped out of the spaceship after the members of the Ranges, followed by Pacul. He stepped forward, his cloak billowing behind him once more. Unlike his first visit to the planet, the sunlight beaming down made his figure less imposing and bat-like and now simply made him stand out. But this was what he wanted; he _was_ the head of this group, and he wanted them to know that.

"We've returned," He mused, looking out over the wasteland that they hand chosen to land in, far from the prying eyes of any Earthlings. "We've waited so long now, I don't see any reason to wait further. My valued members of the Ranges, our revenge upon the Saiyans inhabiting planet Earth begins now!" He knew the direction they were in; his scanners picked up the strongest life forces as they entered the atmosphere. His hand snapped in the direction of their targets, and all six Ranges took off without a second thought.

"Let's follow, Pacul," Venga ordered. Neither one of them could fly on their own, but the Komuians didn't need the ability. Their technology was more than up to the task of at least attempting to keep pace with the Saiyans that had already vanished well onto the horizon. With a flickering blue-hued light enveloped their bodies, the two dissolved into energy particles and followed Raditz and his group. 

* * *

**Mt. Poazu;** **East District 439**

Momentarily unawares of the impending danger, the Dragon Team was blissfully continuing their party. Ignorant of the peril headed their way, the group was enjoying a rowdy song and dance number; Piccolo, against his better judgement, participated in the singing at the behest of the young Pan. After his very bad performance, the entire group couldn't help but laugh, further irritating the Namekian, who sauntered off in irritation.

As he tried to put the shameful display of karaoke behind him, the former God of Earth felt a sharp chill down his spine. This feeling...a feeling only associated with the coming of evil. And to make matters even worse, it was approaching, very fast.

"Everyone!" The panicked Namekian called out to the party guests, desperately trying to make his voice heard over Kuririn now belting out a very bad rendition of a song by the popular idol An Azuki. "Stop what you're doing, now! I can feel five enormous powers approaching us quickly; each and every one of them laced with evil!" Piccolo couldn't keep the edge to his voice out of it. He hadn't felt strength of this magnitude in quite a long time; not since the battle with the Majin Boo.

The effect was instant. The entirety of the group dropped what they were doing, but panic hadn't swept over them entirely. It was Yamcha who spoke first.

"H-He's right...! I can feel it! Five of them! And each and every one of them feels like Goku!"

"Saiyan energy?" Kuririn jumped off the soap box he was standing on; this only had the effect of reducing him back to his diminutive height. "You're right...five Saiyans...and there's two other energies trailing behind them. Guys, we're in trouble!"

"Bulma, Videl, take your children!" Piccolo shouted, and without any hesitation, Bulma and Videl rushed to bring their daughters to their sides. A bead of sweat slid down Piccolo's skull; as the five powers closed in on them, he felt something off about the situation. Something _worse_. "Dammit! Why did this have to happen when Son was away!?"

However, they had no more time to lament their current predicament. A bright light appeared in the sky as the figures touched down. Despite moving at immense speeds, and the strength they radiated, the figures landed without causing a single disturbance to the ground. However, it soon became clear that there weren't five individuals that had come to pay the Son resident a visit.

There were six.

And at the head of the pack was, to several at the party, a very familiar face.

"Y-You...!" Kuririn stammered, pointing at the long-haired Saiyan heading the group.

"Raditz...!" Piccolo growled. This was impossible. He'd been the one to levy the finishing blow on Raditz; he'd felt the beam connect, and watched the Saiyan's body crumple to the ground with a gaping hole.

"I-I-I-Isn't that Son's brother!?" Bulma stammered, pointing shakily at Raditz, who was surveying the group with mild disinterest.

"It really has been quite a long time since I last arrived on this planet," The Saiyan mused, ignoring the group's mutterings almost entirely. He remembered some of these faces, because to him, he'd seen their younger counterparts no more than a year ago. The memories of his arrival were left fresh in his mind during his time in Hell. And yet several of them seem to have aged. " _It would appear that bastard Komuian hadn't lied after all..._ "

"Look at all of these Earthlings," Sera smirked. "Even without those scouters, I can feel we've got quite a few sizable power levels here. Nothing too impressive, but more than you'd expect from a backwater world like this." Her narrow eyes scanned the area. There was another power level, stronger than the ones present here, lurking only a few feet away in one of those houses. Why hide?

"W-Who are these guys?" Goten asked, looking at the new arrivals from his mother's side.

"They don't look like new guests to me..." Trunks muttered; something about these guys felt off.

"Goten, let's just say the long-haired one in the center is your uncle, and leave it at that," Kuririn said quickly. "You don't want to know the rest of it."

Piccolo, however, was already growing tired of the banter. These five — six now, how could he have lost track? — weren't here to join the party, that was obvious to anyone with half of a brain. His black eyes centered on Raditz. There was nothing emanating from him. No intent, no _ki_. Had he simply suppressed it until there wasn't anything traceable? The Namekian chuckled darkly; that was the _positive_ possibility. It was simply possible they were in for something far worse.

"Why are you here?" Piccolo formed the words with difficulty, directing them at Raditz. "I won't even ask how you were revived; I've got a sneaking suspicion about that. What do you want?"

"Allow me to answer your question with one of my own," Raditz replied, and there was none of his usual bravado, his arrogant attitude wasn't present anymore. With his face set, he was all business. "Where's Kakarot? That alone should answer all of your questions."

"...I should have figured," Piccolo grumbled. The same reason Freeza had arrived. He wanted to fight Son Goku. "If it's revenge you're looking for, why aren't you targeting me? If I recall, I was the one who had the pleasure of striking you down."

"We ain't here for you, Namekian," Rambu interjected before Raditz could reply. "We're after the traitor, Kakarot. And even 'Prince' Vegeta, while we're at it."

" _So they even know Vegeta is with us,_ " Piccolo thought to himself. " _They've certainly done their homework..._ "

"I can feel a strong power coming from the house over there," the long-haired female Saiyan pointed over towards one of the round houses that rested behind the party. "Is Kakarot perhaps hiding from us in there?"

"You're a little off the mark," as if on cue, a voice from the doorway sounded as a figure moved out of the shadows and into the light. It was Son Gohan; still wearing casuals, with his glasses, a reddish brown shirt, khaki pants, and laced-up shoes. He hardly looked fit for battle, and yet he wore an expression of anger and determination. Lifting himself off the ground, he floated quickly over towards the crashed party, landing neatly by his wife and child. "If you're looking for my father, you're visiting the wrong planet." As he surveyed the entire group, he was cursing himself internally for being so slow at picking up their _ki_. And then his eyes rested on the familiar face staring in the center.

Raditz registered the sharpening of Gohan's expression; the anger etched in the lines of his face. It seemed like this young man recognized him. "You...what are you just staring at?"

"...I guess you don't recognize me..." Gohan replied icily. "I am Gohan. You're looking for my father, aren't you?"

'Gohan'. The name registered in Raditz's memory quickly. The shout of a crying child, a surprise attack from his space pod, and the shattering of several ribs from the impact. "Oh...you're Kakarot's boy. How nice of my nephew to come out and greet his uncle. You've grown well. I don't suppose you'd consider telling me where your father is? It's long overdue for a family reunion, Gohan."

"Not a chance," Gohan replied, stepping forward as if to conceal Pan and Videl from sight. "I thought you would have learned last time you were here; we don't comply with demands that easily."

And a smile crossed Raditz's face. "Of course, I should have figured we wouldn't get what we came here for so easily."

Rambu cracked his knuckles menacingly, a grinning from ear to ear. "Good. It's about time we get to bust some heads."

A bead of sweat slid down Piccolo's forehead again. This was bad. They needed a plan and it was clear they weren't going to be afforded the time to form one.

Kneeling down, Gohan whispered to Videl, "Take Pan, Bulma, Bra, and my mother and get inside the house. Have Dende try and get in contact with North Kaiō...if we're lucky, he can patch you over to Dad."

"What are you going to do, Gohan?" Videl asked worriedly, clutching Pan close to her.

"We're going to hold them off, at least until Dad and Vegeta can get here," Gohan replied. He was confident he could handle any of these five Saiyans alone. Raditz on the other hand...Gohan had a feeling they were going to need his father.

Everyone quickly evacuated, leaving only Gohan, 18, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks, and Tenshinhan and Kuririn who volunteered to stay and fight. The Ranges allowed this without much interest. The only ones they were after where Goku, Vegeta, and the remaining Saiyans. Fleeing Humans didn't mean anything to them.

"Gohan, I hope you know what we're getting into," Piccolo muttered to his former pupil. "Their powers are immense. And what's more, I can feel two others lurking in the background...weak but malevolent. We may be biting off more than we can chew in this situation."

"I know..." Gohan nodded. "But I don't think we have much of a choice." Casting a wary eye at their opponents, he frowned. "I think we're going to have to split them up; they're all far too strong for us to take on in the same general area, and I'd be willing to wager they've learned to work as a coherent unit. Fighting together could be more of a risk to us than to them."

"Everyone!" Piccolo immediately rounded on them to bark orders. "Split up, now! It's obvious they're after us, they'll follow us regardless! Move!"

The group didn't need telling twice; there was a blinding flash of white light, their auras erupting from their bodies as they each flew up into the air before launching themselves off into different directions. The Saiyans followed suit, each one of them following after an opponent they were designating as their target.

Meanwhile, on the ground, multiple orbs of light materialized into two beings. Venga and Pacul had arrived, just in time to see the bursts of light flicker off in multiple directions.

"And so it begins," Venga watched the sky as the lights flickered from sight. With the combatants off on their own, he would be content to watch from here. Possessing no combat abilities of his own, the Komuian had no other choice. But it didn't bother him; he was content to be an observer in this final destruction of the Saiyan race. 

* * *

Piccolo was the first to land, being followed by the quiet female Saiyan. He hadn't strayed too far from the East District, and as he could feel from the _ki_ signatures of his friends, they were taking the same approach. Piccolo wanted to be within arm's reach if something happened to Gohan, Goten, or if one of the enemies was to double back to their house and endanger Pan.

Hoping to buy as much time as possible, Piccolo immediately opted for an interrogation as he disposed of his weighted armor. "Who are you? Why are you after Son!?"

"My name is Aki," The woman replied, her long hair flowing in the wind. "Our business is our own. If you intend to stand in our way, then you are an obstacle."

"I get that a lot," Piccolo smirked, cracking his knuckles. "I didn't lead you all the way out here simply to send you back there. If you think I'm just an obstacle, I'm going to be a damn good one." Flexing his muscles, the Namekian began to let out a violent cry; an aura, bright and flashing white, enveloped him, causing the ground to shake as he began to raise his power.

"It seems you intend to be an obstacle after all," Aki sighed. "Any obstacle is for killing." 

* * *

"C'mon, catch me!" Goten crowed, with Trunks flying eagerly alongside him. They were being pursued by the younger of the male Saiyans. When they landed, Goten and Trunks immediately turned to face their opponent. The son of Bulma and Vegeta stuck out his tongue, blowing a raspberry at the Saiyan.

The younger Saiyan growled, his gnashing his teeth in irritation. "Out of all the opponents that weren't taken, I get stuck with the two brats!?" He sighed, trying to steady his breathing. "Fine; I'll make short work of you two!"

"That's what you think!" Trunks replied as he and Goten jumped apart from each other. They began to perform a series of mirrored, symmetrical poses, ending with their bodies bent towards each other, index fingers touching. Throughout the posing, they recited the words "Fu...Sion...Ha!" and both of them began to glow with blinding light, before the two lights began to converge, increasing in luminescence and causing the Saiyan to shield his eyes from the glow.

When he was able to open them again, he saw a single child standing in front of him, primarily black hair with a streak of lavender in the back and sides, wearing a blue-yellow vest with white leggings, a blue obi-sash tied to the side, and black shoes. Grinning, the child took a pose. "Yeah! Gotenks is here on the scene!"

" _That must have been some kind of fusion,_ " the Saiyan thought, neither surprised nor disturbed by the dramatic increase in power the two boys had received from their fusion. "'Gotenks', you call yourself? I'm Ramu and I'm going to beat you down!" 

* * *

" _That's it. Come after me you fat lump of meat_ ," 18 thought as she shot across the sky, making sure she was quite far away from her comrades; in turn keeping her pursuer from the rest of his own squad. Without sensors, she could only hazard a guess at his own strength, but her confidence in her own limitless stamina put her at an advantage. With her cyborg enhancements and knowledge of many fighting styles, she knew that getting to this alien would be easier than if he had help.

When 18 suddenly decelerated, she turned around and did a quick plowing of the earth beneath her heels. Priming the Infinite Reactor energies into her palms, she raised her palms up and took aim at her assailant. Before he could reach her entirely, she unleashed a two-in-one fissure of golden photon particles, streaking across the sky. With the intent of blowing him up without resistance, she could only hope that her attack did some significant damage.

The burly Saiyan was impacted by the photon spheres; the collision of energy onto his body created an explosion. As the smoke cleared, however, his expression hadn't changed, and was virtually unscathed. "So you _do_ have some fight in you." 

* * *

" _A Saiyan again...and after so long..._ " Tenshinhan was flying full pelt away from Son Goku's home, all three of his eyes peeled, not that he needed it. He could sense the presence of his opponent following him, and he knew one thing that was certain. He was in quite a bind. "... _I can't let it end the way it did last time!_ " The Earthling took a nosedive, and his Saiyan opponent followed him.

"What's this!?" Rambu shouted wildly. "Do you intend to keep me occupied by simply running the entire time!? Do you really think that will work!?"

"Do I look like I'm running!?" Tenshinhan cried out, pulling a complete u-turn and charging right at Rambu. The move was so shocking the lion-maned alien wasn't able to counter properly as Tenshinhan slammed his palm directly into his stomach, and then elbowed him in the side of his face, sending him staggering back.

Blood trickled down Rambu's jaw, red and fresh, causing him to grin as he rubbed the ichor away. "A feisty one, aren't you? Alright, tri-clops, let's get this started!" 

* * *

Fleeing hurriedly at a pace that would put cheetahs to shame, Kuririn looked over his shoulder to see the violent female Saiyan following him at high speed. Now that he got a closer look at her, he was reminded irresistibly of a female Vegeta; this didn't improve the situation in the slightest.

"Come on, shortie!" She called out. "Give it a rest already, I don't think it matters if I kill you here for ten meters from here, this isn't gonna take that long!"

Kuririn gulped; he had to admit the woman had a point. He could feel the depth of her power, and comparing it to his, the results weren't favourable. " _Even worse, I can sense this is just a fraction of what she's capable of...these Saiyans never have a ceiling, do they!?_ " Kuririn sighed. He didn't have a choice in the matter; he could keep running and she'd simply catch him, meaning he'd die later. Or he could fight now and die sooner. It would sit a lot better with him in the Afterlife if he'd taken the latter route. Finally settling, he stopped dead, and Sera mimicked him.

"So...finally decided to face me?" The Saiyan asked, looking slightly irritated.

The former monk placed his index and middle fingers of both hands to the middle of his forehead. "Taiyōken!" With his _ki_ , he emitted a vibrant blue-white light from his forehead and fingers, filling Sera's vision and stunning her. As the woman was clutching her eyes in apparent pain, Kuririn vanished, moving forward to kick her in the jaw, adding more to her irritation than causing her pain.

"Okay, I can do this!" 

* * *

"It would appear our comrades are finally getting down to business," Raditz cast a casual glance over his shoulder, his senses spreading to feel the _ki_ of every combatant. It was an ability he was beginning to appreciate greatly. Raditz turned to Gohan, cracking his knuckles as he casually let out a breath. "While we wait for your father...why don't you show Uncle Raditz just how far you've come in twenty years?"

Discarding his glasses, Gohan clenched his fists at his side. He would have go unleash all of his power at once, and perhaps he could hold his own until they managed to make contact with his father. He felt power surge through his body, reaching every muscle and inflating them slightly, swelling with ki. A vibrant white aura surged throughout his body, flaring up around him, cracking the very ground beneath his feet. Every ounce of his potential was being released with this power-up, and it was beginning to show in its detrimental effects on the environment itself.

"Let's take it a little higher!" Gohan crowed, letting out a battle cry. His power began to spike, and clouds began to form, obscuring the sky as Gohan's _ki_ amassed as a giant pillar of golden light. His hair began to flicker from black to a pale gold, and his eyes changed from their onyx hue to a vibrant emerald. An electric current began to form, crackling and snapping around the golden light, bouncing off Gohan's body and hitting the ground. With a colossal scream towards the sky, the clouds parted and Gohan was draped in a flashing golden aura, his hair spiky and rigid, electricity crackling around his body. "It's been awhile since I've needed to go beyond a Super Saiyan. So...are you impressed yet?"

"The legendary Super Saiyan," Raditz had crossed his arms during Gohan's impressive display of power, and continued to watch the figure that so resembled a holy deity from long gone folklore with an expression of boredom. It wasn't that he hadn't heard of the transformation before; every Saiyan had heard the legend before they could walk. Stories told on the battlefield...whispers of rumors from the past...even his father would speak of the legend on occasion, though, like all Saiyans, they regarded it as superstition. "I must say, I didn't think you had it in you, Gohan." Raditz spread his legs into a squat, with his right arm held out into a tight fist while the left formed a clawing motion perpendicularly in front of his forehead. "But show me if that form of yours isn't all bark and no bite."

Gohan took a stance, leaning forward towards his right leg, with a clenched fist bowed parallel to his leg. He lifted his other arm up in the opposite direction, balling his fist up, forming a straight line from one set of knuckles to the other.

There was a silence, the tension palpable. With an explosion that caused the ground to shatter from the point of their take-off; Gohan was the first to strike, landing a blow square to Raditz's jaw, forcing the Saiyan's face back. Confident from the first strike, Gohan pulled back, levying his knee upwards to deliver a crushing blow to his uncle's abdomen, sending Raditz staggering back from the force of the strike.

"Haaaaaaaah!" With a yell, Gohan thrust his palm forward, only to be shocked when his balance was thrown off entirely by Raditz blocking the strike with the back of his hand. With a twisting of his wrist too fast for Gohan to see, the Super Saiyan felt himself lifted off his feet, and spun upside down as a palm connected painfully with his chest, winding him as he felt himself flying backwards at an incredible speed.

Crashing violently through several trees — snapping them at the speed with which he was flying — Gohan released an Explosive Wave to disrupt the force of his flight, allowing him to come to a steady halt. Trying to recover himself, Gohan was stunned to see he had no moment to breathe; Raditz was floating before him, looking down at Gohan with a cold expression.

"I suppose this is the most I could expect of you, boy," Raditz mused. "You may be the tallest mountain on the planet, but you're nothing compared to the vastness of the sky that sits above your head."

Raditz jabbed Gohan sharply in the stomach, and he immediately felt his power drain out of him. His hair lost its vibrant shine, and he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. His eyes flooded with blackness as consciousness left him. 

* * *

"The various quakings have stopped, Lord Venga, sir," Pacul noted; the fights, especially some of the stronger ones, had been causing the ground to tremble from just the clash of their blows. But as Pacul had duly noted, the quakes and quivers within the air and ground had ceased. Which could mean only one thing; the fighting had stopped.

"Now...let's see who are the victors," Venga replied dryly. He wasn't too curious; he knew without the false suspense who would be returning to claim victory. Five figures soon appeared on the sky, barely visible to Komuian eyes. And then they came into view; the six Saiyans, holding the unconscious bodies of their opponents. Landing on the ground softly, they throw the bodies to the ground with a equally muted thud.

"That was certainly quick," Venga noted, looking at the unconscious bodies. "But why are none of them dead? Particularly," he gestured as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, "these three?"

"Why kill them now?" Raditz replied conversationally. "I want them alive, at least until Kakarot arrives. I'd prefer to see the stunned expression on my little brother's face as he watches his family and friends die before his very eyes."

Venga had to agree there was a certain merit to that line of thought. Saiyans, ever refined in their cruelty. But they were stuck with one minor problem that was derailing their plans. "It would appear Son Goku and Vegeta, the stars of the performance, are late to the show..." He sounded, if anything, disappointed. With all he knew of Goku and Vegeta, it was hard to imagine them as cowards who would turn tail and let their families pay the price.

"Give him time, Venga," replied Raditz easily. "You don't know Kakarot like I do. He _will_ show." 

* * *

**Beerus' Temple, A Few Minutes Earlier**

Son Goku was standing off to the side, watching with a bored expression as Vegeta and Whis were sparring at impossible speeds high in the air. It was he who had been sparring with Whis just a few moments ago, and now that he was standing on the sidelines, letting Vegeta have his turn, Goku had to admit it was boring to be a spectator. After their run-in with Freeza, and their shameful performances in handling an enemy they should haven't dropped their guard around, the two Saiyans had redoubled their training, recommitting themselves to Whis' harsh regimen so they could make up for their mistakes. The prospect at getting stronger only furthered their drive as Saiyans, and perhaps it was this that made Goku feel like watching was especially dull when he could be training.

Oblivious to his training partner's growing lethargy, Vegeta was high in the air, exchanging furious blows with Whis. " _This power...this speed...all of it is still so far above my own...!_ " To Vegeta, it was remarkable just how far the gap between himself and Whis' still was, and it showed in how the Saiyan prince was responding to the deity's own physical strikes compared to how Whis was responding. Casually, Whis moved the palm of his hand within the trajectory of Vegeta's punch, using what he considered a light push to move the arm well out of his way before responding with a strike in kind.

Vegeta, more on conditioned reflex now than conscious decision, frantically raised his wrist to block, the crushing power behind Whis' blow offsetting his balance and send him staggering backwards.

"Ho ho ho...!" Whis' elegant, feminine laughter escaped his throat as Vegeta tried to regain his composure. "You're doing splendid, Vegeta. It's taken awhile but I can see your ability to read my moves is improving! I'm most impressed." He raised a hand towards Vegeta, his other free hand resting over his bicep, and beckoned the Saiyan closer. An obvious taunt...

...and Vegeta took the bait.

Flaring out his aura, the Saiyan prince launched himself forward towards Whis, releasing a flurry of violent, angry punches. Whis, however, simply slid to the left and right when appropriate whilst backstepping, none of the blows finding their mark. Unseen by Vegeta, Whis vanished, before reappearing, standing on the back of Vegeta's outstretched fist. The surprise caused the Saiyan to stop, long enough for Whis to send him hurtling down towards the lake with a well-placed chop.

There was a violent eruption of water, much like a geyser, as Vegeta hit the surface was was forced deep beneath the reflective pool. Whis floated in the air, waiting, until Vegeta surfaced again, dripping with water and fuming, but otherwise intact.

"My my..." Whis said with an air of slight exasperation. "It appears we have another thing to add to the list of things you'll need to work on, Vegeta. When the bait is obvious, don't take it."

Vegeta growled, obviously irritated at this reprimanding, but said nothing. Whis was right, after all. Rather than take the moment to plan out his attack, he'd fallen for Whis' goading. Ironically, this was the exact opposite of what Whis had lectured him on before; thinking too much. Vegeta still had yet to find that middle ground.

"Alright, gentlemen! I believe it's time for a lunch break!" Whis eagerly announced.

"Woohoo! Time for some grub!" Goku crowed, eager as always to eat anything put in front of him short of a still breathing creature. As the two Saiyans and Whis were about to make their way over to a table laden with food. Before any of them could even take a seat, the entire party present heard a loud voice shouting frantically in their head.

" _Goku! Goku! GOKU!_ "

Pausing in the action of taking a seat, Goku recognized the voice immediately. "Kaiō, is that you!?"

" _Finally!_ " North Kaiō practically groaned in frustration inside Goku's head. " _I've been trying to contact you for the past five minutes, Goku!_ "

"S-Sorry, Kaiō!" Goku apologized immediately. "I was kind of caught up in training!"

"Idiot, you were dozing off!" Vegeta barked at him, wishing he could ignore the conversation going on inside his head. "Enough banter! What is it _now_ , Kaiō?"

" _I've got some really bad news, actually!_ " Kaiō shouted frantically. " _Your wife just contacted me through Dende, Vegeta — she was rather angry, apparently I took a little too long to receive the message — but Earth is under siege again!_ "

"Again!?" Goku and Vegeta gasped simultaneously.

"My my..." Whis looked over at Goku and Vegeta, having already started eating despite being privy to this discussion as well. "Earth certainly does have its fair share of problems, doesn't it?"

" _To make matters worse, Goku, the threat this time is six Saiyans — and one of them is your brother!_ "

* * *

 **A/N:** _The second 'chapter' is up! Again, this was meant to be a one-shot so I an binge uploading those the best I can! I don't have much to say, again, my real author's note is reserved for the end of my final chapter. But when it comes right down to it, this was a fun chapter to write. To anyone who wanted to see the minor characters do something, I apologize. Again, this was originally conceived as one giant story, so I had to keep their own fights down to a minimum. Gohan I gave a little more time to due to my fondness for him (I do write a story around him), and to anyone who didn't know, Gohan is capable of stacking his Super Saiyan power on top of his 'Mystic' Form._

 _As always, let's thank Demod20 for a fantastic job at proofreading and reviewing my stories before I release them to the public._


	3. Farewell

" _To make matters worse, Goku, the threat this time is six Saiyans — and one of them is your brother!_ "

"What!?" If the idea that another attack was occurring on Earth was shocking to Goku, this news was even more so. "You can't be serious Kaiō! Piccolo and I killed him twenty years ago!"

"Raditz is attacking Earth?" asked Vegeta, equally surprised. "You're joking, right?"

" _No, I'm afraid I'm not. But now that you mention it, I did think of a pretty good one while talking to Bubbles..._ " Kaiō cut himself off at the sound of the silence from the other end. " _Never mind, not the time or place. But yes, Raditz was revived by the Dragon Balls, along with five other Saiyans! He's acting as their leader, and he's laying waste to your friends, looking for you two!_ "

"I suppose he wants revenge..." Goku mused. His brother, Raditz, who had tried to kill him and his son so many years ago, was back among the living and strong enough to pose a threat that required him and Vegeta? Grinning to himself, Goku stood fully upright. "Tell 'em we'll be there in a minute, Kaiō!" Goku replied, perhaps a little too eagerly because he felt North Kaiō's telepathic sigh in his head. "Don't worry, I'm taking this very seriously!"

"Are you going to head down to Earth, then?" Whis inquired curiously, elegantly wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Your planet certainly keeps you busy."

"Come on Vegeta, grab my hand," Goku extended a hand to Vegeta, placing the index and middle fingers of his remaining free hand to his forehead — the hallmark gesture of Instantaneous Movement.

"A-Again!?" Vegeta replied, flustered by Goku's casual extension of his hand. "Can't this movement technique of yours work any other way than hand-holding, Kakarot!?"

"I don't think we've got the time to bicker about it, Vegeta," Goku replied casually. "Besides, haven't we been over this? The more time we take, the more danger Trunks and Bulma could be in."

Kakarot had played the 'family' card. With a very reluctant sigh, Vegeta placed his hand in his rival's, struggling to keep a serious face.

"We'll be back when we've settled everything on Earth, Whis," Goku said quickly. Whis casually waved them off, continuing to eat the Earth food in solitude. " _Not much fazes this guy..._ " Goku thought as he searched in the direction of Kaiō's planet. Finding the _ki_ of his old mentor relatively quickly, Goku and Vegeta vanished on the spot.

Without so much as a second passing, Goku reappeared on the surface of Kaiō's planet. Goku quickly detected the _ki_ of his family and friends — to his horror, he could feel Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and Tenshinhan's _ki_ was very low — and as quickly as they had arrived on the planet, they vanished, leaving a very stunned Kaiō behind.

"There's...there's no stopping him, is there?" North Kaiō muttered, straightening his shades. 

* * *

**Earth, East District 436, Outside Son Goku's Home**

Their feet landed on the soft ground just outside Goku's house, and the two were shocked by the scene that greeted their eyes. Lying unconscious on the ground were Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Tenshinhan, 18, and Piccolo. The two Saiyans looked around; obviously there'd been a party going on, and this was the result of the crashing. Quickly scanning the area, Goku and Vegeta were relieved to sense their remaining family and friends alive, huddled in Goku's house.

"So nice to see you've come, Vegeta...Kakarot," Raditz stepped into view, a smile crossing his face as he was accompanied by his five compatriots, and the two Komuians, Venga and Pacul.

"Well well well," Vegeta chuckled to himself. "I never thought I'd see the day someone decided to revive _you_ , Raditz."

"So Kaiō was right," Goku's narrow eyes surveyed his brother with immense distaste. "You really were brought back to life."

"A year ago, to be exact," Raditz extended his arms to either side, as if glorifying himself. "Within that long and arduous year, I've managed to acquire the power I needed to exact revenge upon my transgressors; you, Kakarot, who slew your own brother in cold blood! And you, Vegeta, a former comrade who left me to rot in the depths of Hell!"

"First Freeza, now you..." Goku sighed. "How did this even happen? Who came to Earth and brought you back? Why go through all the trouble?"

"That would be the result of _I_ , Son Goku," Venga stepped forward, flanked bu Pacul, his cloak billowing behind him. "My name is Venga, and it was I who revived your brother and these five Saiyans through the use of the Dragon Balls. And now the time has come...for the Komuians to reclaim our lost honour by avenging ourselves on the last remaining members of the Saiyan race, as pennance for pushing our species to the brink of extinction!"

"Reviving a Saiyan for the purpose of defeating the Saiyans?" Vegeta let out a haughty laugh. "You're quite the comedian. And yet out of all the Saiyans you could have chosen to revive, you picked Raditz. I'm almost starting to wonder if any of you did your research."

"And what makes you say that?" interjected Venga. "Thus far, everything has proceeded as I have planned it. The only remaining variables...are you two. With you two destroyed, and the rest of the Saiyans on this planet to follow suit soon after, our goals will be complete."

Raditz's eyes narrowed. Despite what many took him for, he was no fool. What Venga and the others were going for was the complete extermination of the Saiyan race. This would include himself, and his comrades as well. There was a brief silence following Venga's statement, where even Rambu and Sera were casting the man shifty looks. It was obvious that the trust in this group was between the Saiyans, not the Saiyans and the Komuians.

"Venga." Raditz was the first to break the silence, and his words caught the elder Komuians attention immediately.

"What is it?" Venga craned his head over towards the Saiyan, curious as to why he would directly address him now of all times, when his target was standing in front of him.

"My comrades and I are certainly grateful for everything you've done for us," The Saiyan said, turning away from Goku and walking over to Venga. He stood before the alien briefly, before thrusting both of his fingers into the man's skull, killing him instantly. Following her leader's cue, Sera reacted next, kneeing Pacul to the back and beheading him with a single swipe of her hand. "But the Saiyan way to follow a strong leader. You had your uses but you don't quite stack up."

Both Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened briefly, but their following reactions were different. While Goku only had a frown that set deeper into his face, becoming a flare, Vegeta couldn't help but smirk.

"Seems you're starting to retain some of your Saiyan pride after all, Raditz," Vegeta said, praise with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I never would have expected that from you."

"I've changed quite a bit since you've last seen me, Vegeta," Raditz replied scornfully. "But we've stalled long enough! Come now, Kakarot! It's time for you to spend some quality time with your older brother!"

"And what of us, Raditz?" Rambu asked irritably. "If you're going to take Kakarot, which of us gets Vegeta for ourselves?"

"I'll let you five deliberate," replied Raditz simply. "You can decide who kills him yourself."

His comrades were obviously disgruntled, but they had known what they were coming here for. Kakarot had always been Raditz's target; that was simply how it was.

Without so much as a gesture, Goku's aura flared up around him, burning flames of white energy. "I thought I told you before, Raditz. You're no brother of mine."

"You really intend to disown your entire family, Kakarot?" Raditz asked, taking a stance. "You can't ignore it; you are a Saiyan!"

Without another word, the two tore across the ground, and their fists made contact with the other's face, creating a gigantic crater. Fiercely, the two brothers exchanged blows; fists collided with fists, kicks were parried with the legs, and the force of their strikes causes shock-waves that forced the crater to increase in size, and the ground around them to quake. The two began to rise, taking the fight away from the ground and into the air, still clashing with the ferocity of wild beasts.

Vegeta cast them an aside glance before turning to look at his opponents. "It seems that bastard Kakarot is going to get all the fun again. Which leaves me with the likes of _you_ five. Let's not waste time here; all of you, come at me at once!"

"You think you can handle all five of us at once!?" Sera snapped, looking at Vegeta furiously. "It's always been this way, hasn't it!? The House of Vegeta, so high and mighty, self-assured of their power! You have no idea how many of us ached to overthrow your family!"

"The so-called Royal House of Vegeta is no concern of mine," replied Vegeta casually, flaring his aura as a signal that he was ready to begin fighting. "I buried that in the past a long time ago."

"Turning your back on your Saiyan heritage makes you no better than that traitor Kakarot," Aki replied, her sharp eyes forming a glare towards Vegeta. "Someone like you doesn't deserve the title of 'Prince'."

"We'll show you just how different we are, Vegeta!" Rambu grinned, his beard and mustache revealing wild fangs. "Let's not bother deciding who handles him; if he wants all of us to fight him at once, then we will!"

"For once, I'm going to agree with you," Sera replied. "Everyone, release your power!" With a collective yell, the five Saiyan group began to flare their own _ki_. A flash, and then an explosion as their powers combined and shot upwards into the air. But then something else happened that managed to take Vegeta by surprise; there was a blinding, burning glare of golden light — each and every one of them had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Five Super Saiyans?" Vegeta scoffed. "It's like a Super Saiyan bargain sale." Truth be told, he was surprised. Unimpressed, yet surprised. He hadn't expected five Saiyans, much less five _Super_ Saiyans. But if they were Super Saiyans, what did that mean for Raditz? And then it clicked; realization hit Vegeta like a freight train. " _Kakarot may have much more on his plate than he bargained for!_ "

He didn't have much more time to contemplate the nature of their revived foe; Sera, Aki, Rambu, Ramu, and the burly Saiyan rushed Vegeta, each splitting off to attack him from different angles. Vegeta focused his _ki,_ expelling it in a large sphere around him. The force of this explosive wave caused all five Saiyans to stagger, before being blown back.

"This power...!" The burly Saiyan growled. "He really is strong!"

"I don't think we expected any less from Vegeta," Ramu replied. "Rambu, Aki, Sera, Wara! Let's attempt formation 'F'!"

Whatever formation 'F' was, however, was never seen. Vegeta concentrated _ki_ into his fingers, swinging them in a wide arc and releasing a crescent shaped blast of energy, large enough that it enveloped all five Saiyans in a single blast. The resulting explosion created a sphere that lit up the hillside; even from inside Goku's house, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and the others saw a flash of yellow light they would have equated to a rising sun.

"W-Who's attack was that!?" Videl gasped, the glow of the technique lightning the inside of the house as clearly as if the electric lights were on.

"I can't sense Goku or Vegeta's energies, it could have been either one of them," Dende replied, watching the attack in awe.

"It's time we stop this little joke," Vegeta raised a hand towards the group at large, expelling an equally large blasts of _ki_ from his palm. The blast quickly overtook the group of five; altering the trajectory, the beam flew from the surface of the planet well into outer space, before it dissipated. Once the light cleared, the only remaining evidence of the battle was a mile deep trench where Vegeta's energy beam had carved into the planet.

Vegeta chuckled, "Child's play." Turning in another direction, Vegeta could feel Goku and Raditz still fighting. Vegeta spit in disgust, "Gah! What is taking the clown so long?" As he made a move to head towards Kakarot's battle, Vegeta cast a look at his unconscious comrades. Trunks was still breathing, and his _ki_ , while weakened, was still burning. This was all the confirmation Vegeta needed to flare his aura back up, and fly towards the site of Kakarot's fight. 

* * *

High above the clouds, Goku and Raditz were still fighting fiercely. Neither one of them was letting up, their physical blows creating shockwaves enough to scatter the clouds. As Raditz thrust his fist forward, Goku casually caught the blow in one of his free hands, before retaliating with a blow of his own that Raditz parried with equal ease. The two split off, gaining a bit of distance, and descending to the ground.

"I have to admit I'm surprised, Raditz," said Goku. "You always were strong, even when you came to Earth the first time. But this is a new level entirely; and to have come this far so quickly. If you weren't so rotten, we could have worked well off of each other as rivals."

"You're right. In the past year, I've reached limits on my powers I didn't know existed, and then pushed myself beyond them," Raditz replied, reminiscing on his past training. "With the aid of my comrades, and those naive Komuian 'leaders', I pushed my abilities into the realm and legends...and then I shattered even that."

"Realm of legends..." Goku's eyes widened as understanding finally clicks. "You don't mean...!"

"I do! Watch carefully, little brother!" Raditz took a stance, clenching his arms at his sides. His aura began to flicker and flare, funneling upwards in a large pillar of white flame. The Saiyan let out a mighty yell as a vein began to throb in his head, and he reached into the depths of his body, drawing from a vast well of _ki._ Clouds began to form in the sky, obscuring the afternoon sun from their vision. Lightning crackled and thunder flashed, setting the whole scene alight.

"I-Incredible!" Goku watched the scene with awe as he felt his brother's _ki_ rise ever higher, eclipsing his own at its current level. The planet began to shake as Raditz's power only increased; cracks appeared in the ground before it crumbled away, leaving a deep crater under Raditz's feet as the man floated in the air, his power up only continuing. Releasing a mighty shout from the depths of his throat, there was an explosion of _ki_ in all directions, creating a blinding flash of light.

" _This...power!_ " Vegeta slowed himself down as he arrived on the scene, witnessing Raditz's power up.

The light cleared, revealing a startling transformation that no one would have expected to bear witness to. Raditz stood before Goku, his muscle mass slightly thinner, and his hair, still long and rigid, having become a vibrant teal. His eyes had altered colour to match, and surrounding him was a vibrant blue aura, flickering like flames, with crackling bio-electricity circling him.

"And this is the result of my hard work, little brother!" Raditz bragged, flexing his fingers.

"You...you actually did it!" Goku gasped. "You really are full of surprises! You've not only become a Super Saiyan...but you added the power of a Super Saiyan God onto it!"

"That does explain what the welcoming committee was for," Vegeta said, having witnessed the entirety of Raditz's transformation. "I figured this would happen when I saw those five transform into Super Saiyans back there. It's a pity you didn't share that Super Saiyan God power with the rest of your teammates, Raditz. I might have actually broken a sweat."

Raditz narrowed his eyes, glaring sourly at Vegeta. "If you're standing here, that can only mean..."

"...that I took out the trash?" Vegeta interjected, finishing Raditz's sentence for him. "I never would have thought you a team player, Raditz; are you actually hurt that your teammates were killed?"

To his surprised, Raditz believed he was. Perhaps it was because of their training over the past year, and the fact that the power he was now using had come from those five Saiyans, but Vegeta having killed them drew the Saiyan's ire quite well. " _Perhaps I'm more like my father than I'd like to have believed_." He thought to himself, taking a stance. "Come, Kakarot! After I deal with you, Vegeta is next!"

Goku smiled; an unconscious act. Was there more to Raditz than there seemed? Goku didn't know. And with the lives of his family and friends at stake, waxing philosophical right now would be a death sentence. "Hah!" With a shout, Goku flared his own _ki_ , a blue aura spiraling around his body, pushing the very ground away from the Saiyan as he expelled power from his person. The sky, already dark as it was, rumbled and crackled with lightning and thunder. Goku's aura flared out, becoming a pillar of blue and white flames, crackling with electricity. His hair, standing on end, was dyed a deep teal, and his eyes to match. "I don't suppose I'd say you're surprised to see I can do this. The power of a Super Saiyan combined with the power of the Super Saiyan God."

"Just like the data said," Raditz didn't seem the least bit surprised at Goku's transformation. "You're capable of the transformation as well."

"I figured you'd expect it," Goku held up his right hand, clenching his ring and pinky while the other digits opened up in a beckoning claw gesture. Goku held his free hand closer to his left side, flexing his fingers as he spread his legs into a stance, cocking a confident excited grin. His cards were now laid in the open, he loved the feeling of fighting at his best against an enemy that warranted his full attention.

"Let's get down to business."

Both Saiyans took off from the ground within seconds, their blows crashing louder than the thunder from the storm their sheer _ki_ volume was giving off. With blinding speeds, they crashed along the landscape, at speeds only Vegeta could track. To any onlooker capable of even grasping the events unfolding, all they would have been able to see were two blush-flashes repeatedly crashing into each other before bouncing apart, tearing across the landscape as they moved.

Goku slid along the ground, his heels tearing into the dirt as he avoided Raditz's strike. Raditz rebounded quickly, and propelled himself forward, swinging his arm in a swiping motion towards his younger brother. Clenching his fist, Goku retaliated, raising his arm above his head to block the blow. The sheer force of the collision created an explosion around the two combatants, which resulted in a deep crater. Gripping Raditz by the neck of his armor, Goku forced his fingers into the collar and threw his brother high into the air. Immersed in his sapphire aura, the Super Saiyan took to the skies, pursuing Raditz, who regained his composure fairly quickly.

Coalescing his energy into his palm, Raditz formed a crackling sphere of _ki,_ and then lobbed it directly towards Goku. If Goku dodged, it would mean the end of the planet. But there were other ways to deflect _ki_ attacks without simply dodging. Lacing his fingers and palm with soft _ki_ , Goku grabbed the blast, cushioning the blow of the attack, before he sent it hurtling high into the atmosphere and away from the planet. There was a distant explosion and a soft flash of light — obviously a muffled, larger explosion obscured by the clouds — as the blast exploded above the planet.

Focusing his gaze back towards his brother, Goku was taken aback to see Raditz directly in his face.

"You should learn to keep your eyes on your opponent, little brother," The older Saiyan advised.

Goku's knee jerk reaction was to thrust his fist forward, only for it to pass harmlessly through Raditz. " _An afterimage!?_ "

"You're wide open!" Raditz called out from behind, slamming his arms in an X-like formation across Goku's back, sending the Saiyan hurtling back down into the dirt.

Unfettered, Goku gripped the ground firmly with his hands, coming to an abrupt halt in time to see Raditz flying towards him, leg outstretched. Goku leaped to the side, swinging his own leg towards Raditz, and sent the man hurtling away, tumbling like a tumbleweed. He caught himself in the air, and flew upwards, with Goku flying to meet him. Craning his neck, Raditz beckoned the younger Saiyan to follow, and Goku nodded.

Raditz tore off in the opposite direction, and Goku was quick to make pursuit.

" _I'm not going to be the one to miss this!_ " Vegeta flared his aura, flying after the two fleeing individuals.

It was only when Raditz came across a cliffside did he land. Goku followed, landing neatly on the rockface. If he knew his geography correctly — and there was a 60% chance he didn't — they were near the Southern Metropolis, but far enough aside that it wasn't obstructive. " _This is strange. Raditz is leading me to a deserted area far away from the rest of my friends and family, not to mention populaces. Is he urging me to fight without distractions?_ "

"Here we are!" Raditz gestured to the wide expanse of the seaside. "This is more roomy, isn't it Kakarot?"

"You could say that," Goku replied. Raditz beckoned him to come forwards and Goku didn't waste a second. He dashed across the cliff, the stress of his aura crumbling the very rock and dirt under his feet. Raditz raised his knee to parry, the resulting crash destroying the remaining bit of cliff-face that stood beneath either of the combatants. Furiously, Raditz and Goku began to exchange blows, clashing violently in the air; their aura's merged until they appeared as a glowing star in the sky to Vegeta, who caught up in time to witness the destruction.

Grappling each other mid-air, Goku slammed his knee into Raditz's stomach, winding the Saiyan and causing him to stagger backward. Advantage pressed, Goku swung his first towards Raditz, only for the man to sidestep it, before responding in kind with a crushing slam of his fist into Goku's stomach. Eyes widened, Goku felt the air force itself from his lungs. He didn't have time to recover, however, as Raditz delivering a swift kick that send Goku hurtling into what remained of the cliff, crashing into it and causing more of the structure to crumble.

"Come now, Kakarot!" Raditz goaded. "This can't be all you have!"

" _I didn't expect him to be quite this strong_ ," Goku groaned, pushing away the rubble. " _If I had to say anything, we're about even. This could go either way if I'm not careful_."

"Come on, Kakarot!" Vegeta barked from the sidelines. "If you don't think you can handle him, tag out and I'll do it!"

Goku laughed, scratching the back of his hair. "No, not this time Vegeta! This one's mine!" Placing both of his hands at his sides, Goku began to charge _ki_ in his palms, spiraling around until they formed rotating spheres. Notably, both spheres were rotating in opposite directions; Goku then brought both hands together, and the alternating spiraling spheres fused into a singular energy sphere with great power. With the preparations complete, Goku lobbed the sphere upwards at its intended target.

"Hah!" Raditz gave a loud shout, throwing both hands outwards. He released an invisible flow of _ki_ — a _kiai_ — that disrupted the flow of his younger brother's rotating sphere, causing it to disrupt itself and fizzle out. As the sphere faded, however, Raditz was caught off-guard by Goku, who took advantage of the sphere obscuring his older brother's vision to attack him head on, slamming his knee into the side of Raditz's jaw.

Far from being sent flying, Raditz stood his ground, withstanding the blow, and retaliated with a fierce elbow strike to Goku's chest. This kept his brother staggering for only a moment, as Goku himself withstood the attack, shocking Raditz enough to make him inch away. Goku lifted his hand towards his brother's chest, placing the tips of his fingers towards the breastplate of Raditz's armor. With speed to bewilder even the onlooking Vegeta, Goku slammed his fist into Raditz's chest at short-range, the very blow creating a shockwave that stunned the man, and cause the water to ripple beneath them. Spinning on the spot, Goku kicked Raditz downward towards the icy-blue waters.

Raditz expelled an invisible wave of _ki_ from his body to enable flight again, pushing the water away from him. "Why!?" The Saiyan growled in frustration, watching his younger brother descended, floating above the ocean. "With this power, I fully expected to be able to win! How can you match me so well!?"

"If I had to guess," replied Goku seriously, "it's experience. You've been in the Afterlife for a long time, Raditz. And since you've been gone, I've participated in decades worth more battles than you have; it's not just that either. I mastered the Super Saiyan fourteen years ago. You've only been using it for a year. The stress that form brings on your body, coupled with how new godly _ki_ must be to you, means your _ki_ drains much faster than mine, even if we're at the same level."

"W-What!?" Raditz snarled. It was a simple matter of inexperience where he was lacking? That can't be it; he, Raditz, was a top-class warrior! He couldn't be losing to Kakarot for a reason as trivial as 'inexperience'.

"You should leave this planet while you can," Goku continued, still in that serious manner that was beginning to sound almost condescending to Raditz. "Take the extra time to master the Super Saiyan power; when you come back, I'll be more than willing to fight you again. Besides, you're going to need time to mourn your comrades, aren't you?"

"Leave...?" Raditz replied indignantly. "Did you think I came here merely to catch up, Kakarot!? To have a friendly spar between siblings!? I will not leave this planet until I have your head, little brother!" 

* * *

" _K-Kakarot! Surely you wouldn't kill your own brother!?" Raditz's voice, pathetic and weak, called out to Goku. The younger Saiyan had taken the elder by surprise, grabbing his tail and exploiting the one weak spot common to the untrained Saiyan; their sensitive tails. Goku had managed to make Raditz fall to his knees, weakened by the pressure of his tail being grabbed._

 _"I told you before!" Goku snapped. "You're no brother of mine! And you tried to kill me first!"_

 _Raditz, however, had begun to plead for his life, seeing the_ ki _being charged by Piccolo. "I-I-was only bluffing! Let me go! P-Please! And I'll never show my face to you again!""_

 _"Close your ears to him, Son Goku! Hold him!" Piccolo called frantically, desperately trying to keep the_ ki _within his fingers supplied while begging Goku to harden his own heart._

" _I SWEAR IT!" Raditz shouted._

* * *

Goku couldn't help but smile again. Far from their first meeting, when Raditz had begged for Goku's mercy, rather than have it be offered, only to turn around and take advantage of Goku's weakness, this time, he staunchly refused to back away from the fight. "I'm not sure whether it was your time in Hell, or training with your comrades...but something changed in you, Raditz. You can't say I didn't make the offer; _let's go again!_ "

"That's it, Kakarot!" Raditz agreed. "To the death!"

The two clashed feverishly once more, Goku and Raditz exchanging blow after blow, disrupting the surface of the water and causing it to part. Coating his hand in energy, Goku lobbed a blast of _ki_ at close range; Raditz's reflexes, however, were remarkable and he deflected the blast, sending it hurtling away in another direction. There was silence, and then a massive explosion which created a fierce wind that blew back in their direction. The exploding _ki_ blast had made contact with something, and exploded; the result was a huge, blue glow well into the horizon.

" _I got careless!_ " Goku thought as Raditz retaliated with an energy sphere that his Goku square in the stomach. Forcing the sphere forward, Raditz propelled his brother backwards. Goku gripped the sphere, but was unable to make it budge as he was forced to fly along the surface of the ocean, before he finally worked up the strength to grab the sphere and throw it high into the air, where it vanished above the clouds before exploding.

Breathing heavily, Goku clenched his hands to his side. This was going to be his last resort; the battle was dragging on too long for either of them, and for all his talk, he hadn't had much occasion to actually practice his own form in battle. Ending this battle was Raditz now was prudent. "Ka..." Focusing _ki_ into his palms, a small sphere of blue-white energy began to form. "Ha...Me..."

" _That_ technique again?" Raditz raised his hand above his head; electricity crackled above it, a vibrant pink in colouration. "You can't stop me with that, little brother!" He channeled his _ki_ into his palm, the electrical discharge becoming more frequent and stronger. The electricity discharged further, becoming a fully glowing sphere of _ki_ above his head.

"Ha...Me...!" The sphere between Goku's hands was fully charged now, brimming with light. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Saiyan thrust his hands forward, releasing a vibrant beam of energy from his palms, immense in size. The beam split the sea as it rushed upwards towards Raditz.

"Not good enough!" Raditz shouted, and the sphere expanded he thrust his palm downward, elongating the sphere into a powerful energy beam, equaling Goku's Kamehameha in size. The blasts collided, creating a massive storm of energy above the ocean, causing the water to begin to recede as Raditz and Goku clashed for dominance.

Watching the energy clash with expectation, Vegeta narrowed his eyes. From his own judgement, the fight could still go either way; both blasts were of equal power, and the combatants seemed equally matched. If Kakarot made one wrong move, their entire planet would go up in smoke.

"It's all over now, Kakarot!" Raditz crowed, forcing his energy blast downwards, overwhelming Goku. He let out a laugh, bark-like and mad. "I possess the greatest power in the universe! And I'll use it all to kill you!"

"Kakarot, why are you dragging your feet!?" Vegeta called angrily, as Goku struggled to keep his energy beam fighting against Raditz's own furious technique. He thought of everyone who was relying on him; his family, his friends, and everybody on the planet Earth. If he failed, they would all be killed. With this thought lodged firmly in his mind, Goku brought the full force of his power out for one final push.

" _FULL POWER!_ " He cried, his power exploding into a much larger blast of energy that overwhelmed Raditz's blast entirely. Swallowing the blast created by his older brother, the Kamehameha enveloped Raditz whole, leaving him with absolutely no time to react as the energy pushed him away from the planet. He felt his body lifted up, carried away by the sheer speed and power of the beam combined with the redirected energy of his own attack.

" _Sera...Rambu...my comrades...I..._ " Raditz's thoughts lingered on his fallen comrades in his last moments, before a heavy scream of pain escaped his throat as the energy blast erased him down to the very last atom. Down on Earth, Goku's Kamehameha wave petered out, the Saiyan panting as even his hair returned to its normal hue. Overwhelming Raditz had taken more of his energy than he expected, and he could feel his body trembling from sheer energy loss.

"Heh..." The weary Saiyan looked over at Vegeta. "Whaddya know? It's over..." 

* * *

**Earth, East District 436, Outside Son Goku's Home**

After the intense battle, Goku and Vegeta returned to the East District to see their unconscious comrades beginning to stir. When Goten, Gohan, and Trunks saw their fathers descend, the three immediately knew the battle was concluded, and rushed to greet the two Saiyans. After a few moments of incessant questioning, the two confirmed that the battle had been won.

"It seems your fight took quite a toll on the planet," Piccolo noted, looking around at the destruction that had been caused by Goku and Vegeta simply fighting within proximity to the area. "You're never short on surprises, are you Son?"

Goku let out a chuckle. "I tried to hold back, honest!"

There was the sound of rushing feet, and Goku and Vegeta were bombarded by their wives arrival next, followed by the rest of the party guests who had been hiding for their safety in the house.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi groaned. "When I wanted you to come home to me I expected a romantic greeting. _Not_ the near _end of civilization_ as we knew it!" Looking around, she let out another exasperated sigh. "Not only is the entire party ruined, what are we going to do about the crops!?"

"I-I'm sorry, Chi-Chi!" Goku apologised as quickly as he could. "But if we hadn't done anything, everyone would be dead right now, and-!"

"Oh give it a rest!" Chi-Chi interjected. "My husband, always the superhero."

"The least we can do is help clean up this mess," Kuririn suggested, glancing at the destruction. "Come on guys, let's get started on waste management!"

As the party dissolved into a cleaning crew, Goku felt someone nudge his shoulder, and turned around to see Videl. "Oh, Videl! Is something the matter!?"

"Well..." Videl knelt down, placing her hands on the shoulder of Pan, who was standing eagerly in front of her mother, looking at up Goku with the widest smile on her face. "Last time you came to Earth, you left in such a hurry you didn't really have much of a chance to meet her...this is your granddaughter, Pan."

"That...she's...what!?" Goku's jaw dropped as he pointed feebly at the little girl who was smiling so innocently at him. The last time he'd seen Pan, she was still a little baby. True, he'd been gone quite a while, but she was already walking and talking.

"Hiya, Grandpa G!" The girl pulled on her grandfather's pants leg, trying to get his attention. She recognized him from all the pictures her father and mother had shown her.

Kneeling down to meet the girl at eye level, Goku smiled back. "Hi, Pan! I'm your Grandpa Goku!"

"Grandpa!" The little girl leaped onto her grandfather's shoulders, hugging him around the neck.

"Woah!" Goku grinned, lifting her up by the waist. "You're a feisty little one, aren't you? I can tell you're strong!"

Chi-Chi, who had just been about to tell Goku off for not helping them clean, looked over to see him playing airplane with their granddaughter, and smiled. "Goku! We can clean up here, why don't you go and catch up with Pan!?"

Readily, her husband agreed, and he lifted off from the ground, Pan clinging tightly to his shoulders. "It looks like Grandma's given me the day off, so where do you want to go?"

"I want to go around the world!" The two-year old replied eagerly.

Gently grabbing the girl's hands that were latched around his neck, Goku grinned. It seems he had missed out on a lot while he was away. "Alright then! Hold on tight!"

* * *

 **A/N:** _The final 'chapter' is up! Again, this was meant to be a one-shot so I an binge uploading those the best I can! So this story was QUITE a bit of work in the long run. I came up with the idea on a whim at work, and decided, while it probably cannot work in canon, the idea took hold of me. This story is more or less a story where Raditz, yes, Raditz of all people is brought back from the dead to get his revenge on Goku. That right there is probably when several people looked at this story and left. Even moreso when they found out I gave him the ability to become not only a Super Saiyan, but a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. There's a reason, though, that I devote 3k words just to justifying this story._

 _Something you'll notice about Raditz is that I tried to give him something resembling character development, but it didn't pan out quite how I wished it had. Mainly due to time constraints; this story already took over a month of my time and it went well over 10,000 words, so I had to cut a few things I intended to elaborate on to actually get this little project out in time. But to those who hadn't gathered, as far as my story was concerned, Sera was Raditz's mate, and the rest of his crew were meant to be legitimate comrades. However, since I have very little time to delve into that, it's only something you'll get clarification on here. It's why I had Raditz's final thoughts drift to them before he died; during training, he had formed a legitimate bond with them. I also tried to make his death mirror his father's a bit. Who knows? Maybe he's redeemed himself now._

 _One final thing I need to address that I did not in the story and probably should have (but again, time constraints): Super Saiyan God. It is my own PERSONAL head-canon that you don't need to be a righteous person to become a Super Saiyan God. The righteous Saiyans were just the first to actually work together a sa coherent unit and even attempt to give their power out to another, hence why the power was inherently perceived as 'righteous'. And...that's it!_

 _As always, let's thank Demod20 for a fantastic job at proofreading and reviewing my stories before I release them to the public._


End file.
